robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Kill (Middleweight)
A-Kill was a middleweight robot that competed in two side events during Series 3 of Robot Wars. It was initially entered into that series' Middleweight Championship, but the championship was cancelled due to a behind-the-scenes accident in The Pits, so it fought in the Middleweight Melee exhibition match, where it finished as joint winner with Tentoumushi. It also later fought Tentoumushi in the War of Independence, a side battle held during the International League Championship, but lost after being pushed into the pit. Design A-Kill was a two-wheeled box-shaped robot made out of a homemade model tank, powered by wheelchair motors and armed with sets of front and rear serrated spikes intended to ram, lift and crush opponents. It cost £200 to build, and was painted green with small Union Jacks and the robot's name on its sides and top armour. Robot History Series 3 Following the cancellation of the Middleweight Championship, A-Kill fought in the Middleweight Melee, facing Ripper's Revenge, Grinder, American competitor Tentoumushi, and reigning middleweight champion Hard Cheese. A-Kill started sluggishly, driving over the grilles before being briefly nudged by Grinder as it approached Hard Cheese and Tentoumushi. It drove alongside Hard Cheese as it became immobilised by Tentoumushi, before pushing the also-immobilised Grinder into Shunt, who axed Grinder and pushed it back towards the middle of the arena. A-Kill continued to nudge Grinder as Dead Metal attacked it, before driving close to Tentoumushi and Ripper's Revenge and nudging Ripper's Revenge towards an arena spike. Sir Killalot pushed it, Grinder and Ripper's Revenge back, causing the latter to be flipped over by the spike, and stayed out of the remaining action before Tentoumushi nudged it and Dead Metal caught it in his pincers. Both it and Tentoumushi survived to the end, however, and were declared joint winners of the Middleweight Melee. Representing England, A-Kill also fought Tentoumushi in the War of Independence, a side battle held during the International League Championship. It was chosen to replace Hard Cheese, as the producers wanted a fairer draw against Tentoumushi, which was technically a lightweight competitor. While the battle was filmed before the Middleweight Melee, it was billed as a grudge match, and A-Kill started by approaching Tentoumushi as it raised its smothering shell and caught it between its chassis. Tentoumushi lowered its shell as A-Kill pushed it round in circles, before both robots separated close to the pit. Again, both robots came together, with A-Kill getting caught under Tentoumushi's shell as it tried to ram the American representative twice. However, A-Kill then drove and spun towards the pit, getting its bottom castor stuck on the edge, allowing Tentoumushi to push it fully in and win the War of Independence for the USA. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 (joint victory with Tentoumushi) *Losses 1 Series Record Trivia *A-Kill was the first UK robot to lose to an American competitor in the UK version of Robot Wars. Category:Middleweights Category:Robots from Buckinghamshire Category:UK Representatives Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that drew in a battle Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots to defeat a defending champion Category:Robots which debuted in Series 3 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Extreme Warriors Season 1